The Big One
by Jazz Briefs
Summary: The sequel to Field Trip to Capsule Corp is finally here! Dende is making a prank that he likes to call 'The Big One'. there is some swearing involved. GV and some other couples.
1. Why does Dende always torture me?

Well, its here. The moment you all have been waiting for. The sequel to Field Trip to Capsule Corp. I hope this turns out to be a good story. There will be more romance and more action, but not until the later chapters. Also Erika will not appear in this story and neither will Jazz. To put it short, Erika and Jazz were messing with the Time Machine that Bulma was working on to get Mirai Trunks and the other mirai people back to their own time. They two chibi's sent themselves to Mirai Trunks' time and it takes a while to make a time machine so they were stuck there until Mirai Bulma made a new one. Sorry if this confused anyone. It might be best if you read Field Trip to Capsule Corp if you don't understand anything. Ok...yeah...lets start the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything else in this fic. Got that? Good.  
  
The Big One  
  
By: Jazz Briefs  
  
Chapter 1: Why does Dende always torture me?!  
  
Dende was drunk off of Pina Coladas again. He was watching Gohan and Videl from the lookout. A smirk appeared on his face. He was very sure this would be the ultimate prank. But then he thought...Gohan might just kill him.  
  
'Maybe Mr. Popo can use the Namek dragonballs to revive me.' he thought, slurping on his pina colada. He thought for a second, shrugged it off, and continued making plans for the big one. He'd think about his death when the prank became drastic.  
  
He moved his hand in a magic sort of way and poof! His plan was in effect.  
  
Meanwhile in HFIL.....  
  
Frieza and Cell were playing chess. Frieza thought he was going to win, until Cell beat him to it.  
  
"Checkmate!" Cell yelled out.  
  
"Crap! And to think I almost had it." Frieza pouted.  
  
Then out of the blue, they disappeared from HFIL. They landed on a planet that had a beautiful sky and pretty flowers all around the place. Cell nor Frieza liked it. It was too pretty for them. Then they disappeared again. This time they landed at Dende's Lookout. Dende appeared with a pina colada in his hand. He was grinning.  
  
"Hello! I'm Dende, the Guardian of the Earth. You two are here for a special mission." Dende introduced himself.  
  
"And that mission would be?" Cell asked becoming impatient.  
  
"That mission would be to toruture Son Gohan." Dende said.  
  
"You mean the little brat whose father defeated me?" Frieza asked.  
  
"You mean that little brat who defeated me?" Cell asked.  
  
"Yes, only that brat is not so little anymore. He's all grown up and from what I see hasn't been training in a while." Dende smirked.  
  
"What do we get from this." Frieza asked.  
  
"Immortality." Dende said. He knew it was the one thing many villains wanted.  
  
"What's the catch." Cell asked.  
  
"You can't kill him oranyone else on the planet." Dende said.  
  
"Why not? That takes the fun out of it." Cell said.  
  
"Because this is my prank and you two aren't the only ones involved in my prank. That's why." Dende said.  
  
"Whatever." Frieza said sounding like a valley girl.  
  
"Ok that scared the heck out of me. Anyway, Gohan is at Orange Star High School. The rest of his friends and family are at Capsule Corp. I'll put your kis down so then no one will notice you two, but once you start fighting/torturing your kis will go back to their normal levels. Got that?" Dende explained.  
  
"Yeah." Cell and Frieza said.  
  
"Ok, off you go!" Dende made them disappear. He slurped on his pina colada. Making pranks made you thirsty.  
  
Frieza and Cell were sent off to different areas. They guessed it was so then they could torture everyone. Frieza was at OSH and Cell was at CC.   
  
Frieza had to think of a way to torture Gohan without killing him. He thought of a plan. He walked into a nearby clothing store, stole some clothes and put them on. He made it look like he was a student, but it also made it so then Gohan would reconize him. Frieza looked at himself through a window. He had a frilly pink dress. He was wearing a wig and had a pink bow in it. He had on lipstick, mascara, and eye shadow on. He didn't realize that he went to a girls clothing store. It was a scary image.  
  
Frieza walked into OSH and went to the office. He saw a secretary and decided to say he was a new student.  
  
"Um excuse me. I'm a new student here." Frieza disguised his voice so then he sounded like a girl.  
  
"Oh ok, and your name is..." the secretary asked.  
  
"Freezer." Frieza changed his name.  
  
"Ok Freezer. Your classroom is Room 168. Here's your schedule. You should be happy, your in the same classroom as Son Gohan, the smartest kid in school. And you have a locker right next to him. Well have a nice day." the secretary exclaimed.  
  
"Oh I will." Frieza said walking out. He went to room 168 and opened the door. There stood the teacher talking to the students. Frieza could see Gohan looking as bored as ever.  
  
"Um, hello. I'm a new student." Frieza said walking in.  
  
"Oh yes, Freezer, right? I'm Mr. Susuki. Welcome to OSH!" Mr. Susuki greeted the new student. (a/n: He's made a come back folks. Mr. Susuki is back!).  
  
Frieza nodded and looked at Gohan. Gohan had fallen asleep. He smirked at the empty chair next to him.  
  
"Um, may I sit next to Gohan. I've known him since he was a small boy." Frieza asked.  
  
"Sure. You can wake him up while your at it." Mr. Susuki said, going back to teaching the class.  
  
Frieza walked up to wear Gohan was sitting and sat down. Frieza poked Gohan hard enough to wake him up. Gohan didn't see Frieza at first.  
  
"We're going to be great friends this year Gohan!" Frieza exclaimed, changing his voice back to normal.  
  
Gohan looked at Frieza and shrieked.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.  
  
Cell appeared at the door of Capsule Corp. Instead of knocking, he ki blasted the door and walked inside. The first thing he heard was Bulma.  
  
"DAMMIT VEGETA!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP KI BLASTING THE DOOR. THERE IS SUCH THING AS A DOOR KNOB YOU KNOW!!!" Bulma yelled going to where Cell was. She glared at the door and then looked at who she thought it was Vegeta. But it wasn't him. It was an oversized grasshopper that looked pissed. That could mean only one thing.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!! IT'S CELL!" Bulma screamed. At this time, the rest of the Z-gang (including Vegeta, who had been in the GR) came rushing down. The warriors made a fighting stance, while everyone else began screaming their lungs out. Cell didn't want to kill them because he didn't know what Dende would do is he did. So he shouted the first thing he said....  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!"  
  
To be contiuned......yeah......  
  
Well, that was a long chapter, and it was only the first. Yeah this story might turn out to be a little OOC and a little (ok, really) crazy. But its my story so yeah! Please review and NO FLAMES!! Though I would like some constructive critictisim (I hope I spelled that right) if I need some.  
  
Next time: Gohan and Videl (who didn't make a cameo in the first chapter) try to fight Frieza until they get detention for disturbing the class. Cell kisses Bulma and Chi-Chi making their relatives pissed. And Dende recruites more victims for the Big One. 


	2. How do you get detention for trying to s...

So, how long has it been since I last updated? Almost 3 months. I need to learn how to update quicker. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Now onto the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ unfortunatly....  
  
The Big One  
  
Chapter 2: How do you get detention for trying to save the world?!  
  
"YOU!" Gohan yelled after seeing Frieza in a long time. "I thought you were dead!"  
  
"I was, but not anymore. We're going to have such a fun time this year." Frieza smirked.  
  
"Not if I can help it." Gohan said. He turned super and got into a fighting pose. Gohan was about to fight Frieza until a voice stopped him.  
  
"GOHAN!! WHO THE HFIL IS HE?!" Videl screamed, practically making the half alien deaf.  
  
"He's an old enemy, now can you please stop yelling?" Gohan asked, rubbing his enemy.  
  
  
  
"Aww that's sweet. Gohan has a girlfriend." Frieza teased.  
  
"I'm not his GIRLFRIEND!" Videl yelled.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Gohan said.  
  
  
  
"Whatever, so are you going to fight me or not?" Frieza asked, bored.  
  
"You bet." Gohan charged to Frieza, but was stopped again. This time by his teacher.  
  
"You should know that fighting is not allowed in school, Gohan. Neither is yelling profanity, Videl. I'm going to have to detention." Mr. Susuki said.  
  
  
  
"How do you get detention for trying to save the world?!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"For trying to fight the new kid, all because of a little bit of bad history. I find that unappropriate and stupid. I'll be phoning both of your parents letting them know you will be staying after school today. I thought you two were much more smarter than that." Mr. Susuki lectured. He then returned to teaching the class.  
  
"Sucks to be you, huh Gohan?" Frieza asked before listening to Mr. Susuki lecture on about boring stuff.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"WTF! WHY IS CELL AT MY HOUSE!!??" Vegeta exclaimed.   
  
"Hello Veggie. Lovely seeing you on such a nice day. As well as the rest of you." Cell said as nice as possible.  
  
"Cut the crap, why are you alive?" Krillen asked.  
  
"That is none of your business. In the mean time, may I come in and maybe have a cup of tea?" Cell asked.  
  
"NO FRIKKEN WAY AM I LETTING YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE." Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Correction, its my house." Bulma said.  
  
"Oh really? Now I know why this house is so beautiful," Cell said, kissing Bulma's hand. "My, what a beautiful dress, my dear Chi-Chi." Cell also kissed her hand. Big mistake.  
  
"WHAT MAKES YOU CAN THING YOU CAN KISS MY WIFE'S HAND???!!!" Both Vegeta and Goku yelled. They both turned super and charged at Cell. Bulma and Chi-Chi had fainted and the rest of the z-gang was trying to revive them.  
  
At the lookout...  
  
  
  
"Poor Cell. It was his decision to kiss Bulma and Chi-Chi." Dende sadly shook his head. He turned to the people standing behind him.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" one of the mysterious people asked.  
  
"Torture the z-gang. I'm sure you don't mind. I mean you probably want to get revenge on them for defeating you."  
  
  
  
"What if they kill us again?" they asked.  
  
"They won't I'll make sure you can't die. Now get moving."  
  
"Gotcha." They all got into this plane (yes plane) and flew off in search of the z-gang member that they really wanted to get revenge on...Goku...  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Well, have any idea, who these people are. I'll give you a hint. Theyr'e Goku's first oppenent. That should help. Ok, I'll try to update this sooner, unlike last time. See ya.  
  
Next time: Somehow, Frieza ends up serving detention with Gohan and Videl. Goku and Vegeta begin fighting Cell, but they stop when the next prankers come. 


End file.
